


Life Between Panels

by bucketmouse



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketmouse/pseuds/bucketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Wallace's relationship with Mobile was weird because of how utterly normal it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Between Panels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaci3PO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/gifts).



> Thanks to my roommate for beta-ing.

The bass was thudding so loudly in the club it was actually giving Wallace a headache. The answer to cure this was obviously more alcohol. Clearly the intent of the club all along. The music was some mixture of the greatest hits of today and the age of disco - all of it mainstream, mass-produced, and blessedly free of local 'talent'. Living with a musician with no concept of how much him and his friends really sucked meant that Wallace had it about up to here ("here" being some nebulous space probably so high above his head that he couldn't even see it) with "local talent". 

"Gay Scott!" Wallace called, having to yell to be heard five feet away. "I'm getting a drink, don't get dragged off by a leather daddy while I'm gone!"

He began to elbow his way out of the dance floor before Scott could protest that he got the moniker 'gay Scott' even when Pilgrim wasn't around, and couldn't they call Pilgrim 'Straight Scott' instead, Wallace had already driven in the point that 'Bi-curious with enough alcohol in him Scott' was more of a mouthful and he'd known Pilgrim for longer anyway. 

Pilgrim, who was currently doing God-Knows-What with his new Manic Pixie Dream Girlfriend (as opposed to his Fake High School Girlfriend thank goodness) because the bitch couldn't afford a phone so Wallace couldn't keep in touch with him. 

Bitch being Pilgrim, Ramona seemed like quite a pleasant lady. 

The bar was slow enough that night that Wallace was able to net himself a drink after just a few minutes instead of the usual 10-minute wait if you were lucky and the bartender liked you. One of the bartenders liked Wallace. The other one he'd actually slept with and was holding a grudge or something because he didn't understand that the gay rulebook meant casual sex and a lot of it for guys and commitment and pets after two dates for _lesbians._

As if his life wasn't pain enough.

Bringing the martini glass to his lips, Wallace was about to take a sip when he saw _him_. Across the bar. Looking bored and slightly annoyed, paying more attention to his SMS phone rather than the people around him. Pale hair, _glasses_. 

"... I've gotta ████ that guy."

* * *

Normally Wallace would first take a quick trip to the bathroom to make sure he was looking his best, but he didn't want to risk the guy being gone when he came back. A glance in the mirror behind the bar would have to do. 

A little flushed with hair artfully messed up from dancing, but otherwise just as good as when he left the house. Excellent.

Wallace slid up next to the hot guy with glasses (HGWG), preemptively smiling a very charming smile and opened his mouth to say-

Absolutely nothing because the HGWG cut him off without even looking up.

"Wallace Wells?" he asked. Wallace closed his mouth, suddenly trying to remember if he'd met the HGWG before. He was fairly certain he would have remembered sleeping with someone that attractive.

"Yes, that's me." Wallace affirmed after a moment of hesitation. The HGWG put his phone back into the pocket of jacket, finally gracing Wallace with his full attention. 

"Thank goodness, I've been waiting all night and this music was starting to give me a headache." He reached out to take Wallace's hand and the next thing Wallace knew, he was being dragged right back onto the dance floor.

* * *

While Wallace Wells was too busy wondering if he had set up a date that he had forgotten about entirely, he had no way that he had never spoken to the man pulling him close in his entire life. How Mobile knew Wallace was how Mobile came to know most people. He had a psychic vision of knowing them, and then went out to find them. He had rather perfected this tactic - he only followed the visions of people who seemed like an enjoyment to know, and as such Mobile avoided the problem of having rather toxic friends and enjoyed his quiet life. 

Wallace had been a Problem for about a month by the time Mobile finally tracked him down.

Instead of full-fledged premonitions, they were little seconds of intrigue here and there, and Mobile had no idea when they were from exactly or what causality they were based on. It wasn't even until earlier that night that Mobile had even gotten a _name_ at long last, or a meeting place. Something was interfering with his psychic premonitions circling around this Wallace Wells, and while Mobile rarely let curiosity get the better of him this time it had him firmly by the balls. 

That, and even though Mobile couldn't see exactly how their relationship ended (a deal breaker before entering into them in the first place), he was intrigued by Wallace as well.

* * *

"Dude, that guy is _intense_." Gay Scott commented when he met up with Wallace in the bathroom, breaking the dude rule of no talking in the restrooms. It only partially applied to gay men to begin with so they figured it was acceptable breach of social contract. 

"He's kind of intense." Wallace agreed while washing his hands. 

"He's been staring at you all night with an intensity that makes those chess-obsessed guys look flippant."

"So yeah I told him about us going to Pizza Pizza after clubbing, he's coming with and then following me back home for some intense cuddling."

"By that you mean sex."

"He said he doesn't have sex on a first date."

"You're joking, he knows the gay rulebook right?"

"He plays by his own rules."

"And you're just going to go break that rule with him?"

"I dunno man, maybe it's destiny." Wallace said thoughtfully. "... Or maybe I just want into his pants so much I'm willing to wait for a second date."

* * *

"That is one tacky poster." was the first thing Mobile said when he entered Wallace and Scott's deathtrap apartment. 

"It's my straight roommate's." Wallace said, as if that explanation covered everything.

Sadly, it did.

"Figures." Mobile said. 

"Damn it's rainy as hell out there, I'm completely soaked." Wallace complained as he began to take his coat off. Mobile's hands closed over Wallace's before he could get the buttons open. It felt like electricity, even through Mobile's gloves. His eyes were so dark, looking into Wallace's own, it felt like the whole world was tipping onto its side and a rush of warmth overcame Wallace-

"Hey, I'm dry!" Wallace exclaimed, looking down at their joined hands. 

"It's a chi thing. I can teach it to you if you want." Mobile said, letting go of Wallace's hands and removing his own coat and gloves. "You don't need to be psychic to learn it."

* * *

Wallace thought he'd mind the 'no sex on the first date' thing, but he was surprised at how easily the hours passed without notice. Mobile taught him to manipulate his chi to dry off - Wallace always got high marks in chi manipulation at school so he took to it quickly. Wallace did most of the talking, Mobile seemed far more interested in listening, though he did tell Wallace about the psychic thing when explaining to Wallace how he knew the others' name. It seemed like before Wallace knew it, hours had passed and the two of them were yawning. The bed was warm from the two of it laying on it to talk, and as Wallace crawled under the covers with Mobile and began to drift off without more than a few kisses here and there, he had to wonder if this was how Scott felt with Ramona.

* * *

Despite attesting that Mobile wasn't his 'boyfriend', it didn't take long before Wallace was racking up his phone bill with texts back and forth with him every chance he got. He kept expecting the other shoe to drop, to Mobile to be some kind of ninja sleeper agent, but he was just a guy who basically did glorified data entry and happened to be psychic. Wallace was clearly hanging around Scott Pilgrim and his precious little life too much if that kind of absurdity was becoming normal. 

Wallace still showed up upon occasion to support Scott's shitty band, but he had an excuse for an elsewhere to be after that. It was kind of nice that Mobile didn't know any of Scott's friends either, he didn't have to worry about things getting around into a social circle that wasn't intended. Wallace was a gossip, sure, but there was an art to it. 

After complaining to Mobile about it one night about living with Scott and the terror of their landlord over sushi (Mobile was buying), the other surprise about Mobile finally came to light.

The guy was actually into commitment. 

"Move in with me." 

Wallace suddenly found himself very interested in his miso. Mobile wasn't one to change subjects or fill an empty space with words, he just waited patiently for Wallace to finish, to come to a decision. 

"Did you have some kind of future vision where we were blissfully domestic or something?" Wallace finally asked.

"No." Mobile answered with the same matter-of-fact tone he took to everything. "Your roommate has a lot of events tied to him in the upcoming future and he makes his decisions seemingly at random. I do get flashes of the two of us, but I've more or less been flying blind in this relationship - I can't see past anything having to do with him."

Wallace had already gotten the talk from Mobile, where he said how he didn't pursue relationships that he couldn't already see the end of because he didn't like those kinds of surprises. 

Well, Wallace was - what - twenty-five edging on twenty-six?

Maybe it was time to be an adult and take a few risks. 

"Got any places in mind?" Wallace asked with a grin.

* * *

Being an adult did not mean giving up on clubbing, cutting Scott out of his life (though Mobile wasn't fond of him, though Scott walking in on him and Wallace having sex didn't exactly make the best first impression), or eating more vegetables. It did involve paying rent on time - consistently! - and actually having sex with the person who he shared a bed with. 

Two months living with Mobile and the deathtrap of an apartment seemed like a lifetime away already. 

Nuzzling against Mobile's neck in their nice bed, because Mobile was a cuddler and Wallace found that he didn't mind it either when it came to his far too serious boyfriend, Wallace asked the question that had been on his mind since he moved out.

"... Can you see how our relationship goes, now?" he whispered, unwilling to disturb the peaceful dark all around them and the blanket of sleep that threatened to overtake at any moment.

"Yes, mostly." Mobile answered. Wallace could feel his eyes looking at him even if he couldn't see it. "Do you want to know?"

"No. I like surprises."


End file.
